Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Government/ Mint
__TOC__ 'Structure' & Currency Mint requires Inspector service. It can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, Military attack and Earthquake. ''Placement info'' Requires an Administrative City be placed before it becomes available. It prefers ore, grass & rocky areas, dislike trees & dirt. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. There should be 4 accessible Copper Ore Deposits within 20 Cross-Country walking tiles of the Mint's spawn point. The ratio of 4:1 is ideal, but 3:1 will work if the Copper Ore is closer. The reason 4:1 works best is due to the Miners not releasing their last visited Deposit until they get a new assignment after re-spawning. Thus, they will never return to their last Deposit. This means that 1 Miner will head for the 4th Deposit every other rotation. If that Deposit is on the opposite side of the Map then production may be reduced. Ensuring that 3 of the 4 Deposits are within 15 Cross-Country walking tiles is usually enough compensation. If you desire the 3:1 ratio then get as close to the Copper Ore as possible, hopefully they won't be too spread out. The closer the Copper Ore Deposits are to the Mint's spawn point, the better. ''Production info'' Given full employment and a steady supply of Copper Ore; a Mint will produce 100Cash in 1 month 4days(1066 Cash/year). To ensure full employment set 'Government' to a high priority in the Industry Dialog(Hotkey3 pressed twice). ''Distribution info'' Coins are transferred to the Treasury automatically upon completion of production cycle. ''Trade income bonus'' text here ''Right Click Dialog'' The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Mint graphics in the City View Map area. Useful information is contained here. *Amount of Raw Material available for processing (0units to 400units) *Percentage complete of the current processing *Current number of Employees(# needed) & the Working/Not Working button. **The Button can be used to micromanage employment. When initially placed, the Mint can be turned off after the 3 Miners are spawned. No sense in wasting employment since there isn't any raw material to process, yet. Just remember to turn it ON later to start producing Cold Hard Cash Coins. 'Walker' The Mint issues Miners based on storage's 'potential fill'. At 200units of ore, only 2 Miners will be allowed on the Map, since a third would overfill the limit of 400units. At 275units of ore, only one Miner will be allowed. At 350units, no Miners will be spawned until the production cycle completes. The numbers used are examples, within a larger range possible, to inform players why a Mint is delaying the spawning of Miners, until after a production cycle completes. Copper Deposit & Ore The Resource of Copper Deposits can be mined by Miners from the Mint and Bronze Smelter. The produced Raw Material of Copper Ore is then stored at their facility until it can be processed into a Commodity of Value. Neither the Deposit nor the Ore has any intrinsic Value until their potential can be realized through the refining process. There are 5 Deposits shown in the image. Only 4 are accessible. The 5th has all 4 sides blocked, thus the miners are unable to reach the deposit. Notes While placed under Government, it is displayed in the Industry Overlay(HotkeyI). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Government Structures Category:Emperor Resource&RawMaterial Category:Emperor Treasury Builder Category:Emperor Industrial Walkers